


Flufftober #14: Possibilities

by NeelyO



Series: Give in to Love [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Flufftober, Phone Call, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Rachel calls Alexis with a question.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Series: Give in to Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969291
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #14: Possibilities

Rachel’s text arrived in late morning, when Alexis knew it was her break time: _So I have a question. Talk at lunch?_

Alexis typed back right away: _Sure thing, babe._

Rachel depended on Alexis for answers to a lot of questions. When she had to put together an outfit for a meeting with pharmacy management, she called Alexis. When Beaker or Bunsen had little kitty nightmares or wouldn’t behave, she depended on Alexis’ experience working for Ted to help figure out what to do. That time she ran out of hairspray Alexis had totally been able to help her with just things that Rachel had in her kitchen. While curious, Alexis wasn’t worried. She knew whatever Rachel’s question was, she’d be able to answer it.

At 12:02 Alexis’ phone rang and she quickly took out her earring and answered. “Hey there, Rach, how was work this morning?” Alexis tugged on some hair and attempted to get comfortable on her bed. The mattress seemed to be actively getting lumpier every day. How was that even possible?

“Work was fine, Lex, but I’ve got a question for you.” 

Alexis thought Rachel would just continue right on, but when the silence got longer, she prompted her. “Sure, sweetie, I can help. What’s your question?”

She heard Rachel take a deep breath. “I found a job in New York. It’s mine if I want it.”

Alexis wasn’t sure how to process this news. She knew her mouth was hanging open, and all she could think to say was, “That isn’t a question?”

Rachel laughed. “Right, of course. Lex, my question is, what if I came to New York with you next month? What if we got a place together? What if we didn’t have to do long distance anymore? Whoops, that’s three questions, sorry.” 

Rachel laughed again, and this time she didn’t stop laughing as Alexis cried out. 

“Oh my God, Rachel, are you _serious_?!” Alexis had jumped to her feet after having untangled her legs from her bedspread. “You aren’t joking? No more long distance?” Alexis looked around the room almost in a frenzy, feeling like she should be leaping or running or doing something with all the energy coursing through her body. 

Rachel’s voice had gone quiet. “No more long distance, Lex. No more. Sound good?” 

Alexis stilled her body, but the smile on her face would not quit. “It sounds so good, Rachel. So very, very good.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Flufftober #14: Possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249928) by [budd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd)




End file.
